As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, at the position connection of the conventional suitcase holder between the top seat 10 and the top plate 11 is formed a horizontal edge 12. While the user is holding the holder 13 to press down the rod 14, the hand can easily to collide with the horizontal edge 12 of the top seat 10 due to the force of pressing down. The user's hand can be hurt or clipped by the collision.